


P̢̨ͬ͌l͙͘e͘a̧͡s͢͡ĕ̸̫̊..̯

by Azzy_az



Series: What is going on with GV200? [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_az/pseuds/Azzy_az
Summary: ]|I{•------»[ Azazel here ]«------•}I|[Here is another short write that sucks! I ain't a writer!!----------------Word count : 543Ship : Reed900Au: ReverseWarning: Angst. There is damage to Gavin and I have an Oc of mean mentioned. He isn't with any of the characters but I did use him to drive to plot a bit.------------------





	P̢̨ͬ͌l͙͘e͘a̧͡s͢͡ĕ̸̫̊..̯

**Author's Note:**

> ]|I{•------»[ Azazel here ]«------•}I|[
> 
> Here is another short write that sucks! I ain't a writer!!
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Word count : 543  
> Ship : Reed900  
> Au: Reverse  
> Warning: Angst. There is damage to Gavin and I have an Oc of mean mentioned. He isn't with any of the characters but I did use him to drive to plot a bit. 
> 
> \------------------

Red. That's the color that shown brightly in the otherwise dark room. Through the light wouldn't help Gavin, not with his right eye busted. Today was the worst yet and he knew. Oh how he knew that tomorrow would be no better, but that wasn't anything new.. Not anymore..not with Niles gone......

It's been a month... a month since Niles left for Washington to work on a case that didn't need Gavin....that didn't want Gavin....  
This meant that Gavin would be assigned to someone else for the time being. That someone just had to be Azazel collin. The Name left bitterness behind to take its place. With the way Azazel went about things and Treated Gavin, you'd think the man was a criminal that got confused. Gavin has gone through so many repairs because of him.

So many repairs. Today through... Today is the worst. Busted eye, torn up arm and leg. Sure the damage Outside was bad but the real damage went unseen

[⚠URGENT!⚠]  
[THIRIUM LEVELS ARE AT 34 PERCENT AND DROPPING. IN DANGER OF SHUTTING DOWN]  
[⚠URGENT!⚠]

That wasn't nearly enough for him to survive til morning, but people were ordered by Azazel to leave him til morning and Gavin had no way of getting up in his own. He knew he'd shut down before the night was over, there was he could do to stop it.. Not with a 1 percent chance..it's fine... It's okay... He's replaceable.. There are more of him.. So it didn't matter...

[⚠URGENT!⚠]  
[THIRUIM LEVELS ARE DANGEROUSLY LOW!!!  
[SHUT DOWN IN 9:56:20]  
[⚠URGENT!⚠

Gavin looks down at the floor with a smile. If only he got to say goodbye to Niles, that's all he truly wanted at this moment. Just to see Niles.. Just to hear his voice.. but Fate never played by others rules...

Muffled yelling could be heard but all was a blur to the android that sat minutes away from his death. They become louder and louder until finally the room was he was kept in was invaded. Gavin slowly looked up to see three figures.

Two began to push and hit while the other rushed to Gavin's aid. "GA.....N..... S...EA... T.... ....E.." 

"....N͚͑͞ïl͉e̛͙͘s̪̙̍͟...."

The figure in front off him backed away before rushing out of the room

" n̙͌o.͑.̧̊.̖͐͟.ͭ ͕p̧lea̩šȇ̻.͂͘.̧.ͣ͞ D̕Ọ͊N̑'̨T̏ ͏LE̽ĄVE ̮̊M͍̽͟Ë̹͞. ͪP͌̕LͅEA̮SͧͅȨ.͇̇. ̜̿PL̨̻̂Ě̺A̙ͨS̷̱̆Ę!̤!̵͉ͦ ́.̜͟.̾..̨͗.͞.ͣ.̷̫.͔͠p̙ͪl͗e̢a̵̎s͌e̖̎͡" "

[⚠URGENT!]]  
[SHUTING DOWN IN 3:03:02]  
[⚠URGENT!⚠]

Gavin's head dropped "P̢̨ͬ͌l͙͘e͘a̧͡s͢͡ĕ̸̫̊..̡̯I̞̅.̷.̧̻̖̚.̷.͗́͡I̵̝͉ͬ ͑͘͞d͓͑o̶̷̥̰̔n'̛ͤ̍ţ ͛w̵ͪͤ͘a͌͆͢͢n̴͡t͘ ͖͓͜t̼ͣő̯̳͒ ̛̬́ͭ͜ǵ̭ͬo̠̠.̷ͤ̍̕..̧̗̈́p̨l̯͑ͥȩ̞̩ͥ̒͝a̧̡s̷͊̿e͙..̧ͦ͏."

[⚠URGENT!⚠]  
[SHUTING DOWN IN 1:30:59]  
[⚠URGENT!⚠

Suddenly Gavin's head was pulled up and a jelly like liquid was squirted into his mouth. 

"DR....NK...... R...NK....DRI....K....DRINK.."

Gavin followed the order and soon realized what it was and soon he was begging for more.  
Very Quickly his thiruim levels went up as he was feed more and more of it. All his sensors seemed to be working enough for his vision and hearing to work 

"C..conner?"  
"OH THANK GOD!"

Conner pulled Gavin closer to his body "It's okay.....a repairman is on his way... It's okay...it's over.. You'll never see Azazel again.... We promise that..." Confusion took ahold of Gavin "W..we?" Then someone crouched down to the side of them "Yeah... I'll be damned if I let him Destroy my partner anymore.... You aren't some toy... " Gavin turned his head to see him. Niles..


End file.
